Condescendência
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ela era a sua melhor amiga e faria tudo por ele... inclusive participar de um filme erótico para que ele não perdesse a bolsa na faculdade.


**N/A: Bom, eu estava para postar essa história há algum tempo, mas só consegui terminá-la hoje. Espero realmente que vocês gostem e que ela compense o tempo que eu tenho passado longe daqui.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas o enredo sim. Cópia total ou parcial dele é plágio.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

Bella sabia o que estava acontecendo antes mesmo que Alice contasse para ela. Porque ela conhecia Edward, e conhecia Alice. Ela sabia o que significava ele ter passado uma semana mudo sentado no sofá enquanto Alice não saia do telefone com seus tios. Ela também sabia o que significava ele ter parado de ir aos protestos que ele tanto amava... Edward inclusive não fora na Marcha das Vadias de Nova York, mesmo que ele tivesse economizado todo o dinheiro possível e, no fim, desse para ir até lá. Ele não fora porque estava ocupado com algo mais... urgente — pelo menos naquele momento. Edward estava prestes a perder a bolsa na faculdade por causa de suas notas baixas, provenientes do tanto de prova que ele perdera ao longo do semestre, e de suas faltas.

Desde que se mudara para Seattle, ele começou a agir como o cara revolucionário e idealista que sempre quis ser. Ele deixava de ir às aulas para poder viajar e participar de protestos e deixava também de estudar porque uma ONG da cidade precisava de um voluntário urgentemente. Ele estudava na Universidade de Washington, assim como ela. Já Alice morava no estado da Califórnia, onde fazia faculdade. Bella se tornou rapidamente amiga de Edward e, quando eles passaram a morar juntos, ela conheceu Alice, prima dele. Ambos eram do estado do Alasca e resolveram mudar de estado para fazer faculdade. Alice porque queria ter um pouco mais de sol em sua vida e Edward porque queria poder agir de acordo com o que ele pensava sem a pressão de seus pais. Edward e Elizabeth Masen, apesar de amorosos, eram rígidos demais.

Então, quando eles descobriram sobre a situação acadêmica de Edward, disseram que se ele perdesse a bolsa iria ser obrigado a voltar para o Alasca e terminar a faculdade lá. Alice, é claro, tentou intervir, mas os pais de Edward foram irredutíveis. O que significava que nesse momento Edward deveria estar fazendo suas malas em vez de estar sentado no sofá, com a cabeça entre os joelhos e em silêncio, como se estivesse em transe.

Alice tinha vindo visitá-los porque estava tendo algum feriado na Califórnia que Bella não conhecia. Ela iria embora assim que o feriado acabasse, e talvez Edward fosse embora com ela, só que ele seguiria para o Alasca. Bella ficaria sozinha depois disso. Ela se encostou ao batente da porta da sala enquanto encarava Edward e Alice.

Alice estava conversando com alguém no telefone, enquanto Edward ainda estava na mesma posição que antes. Ela observou Alice finalmente desligar o telefone e respirar fundo... e em seguida se ajoelhar na frente de Edward.

— Eu tenho que sair porque combinei de me encontrar com algumas amigas. Você vai ficar bem? — ela perguntou a ele.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

— Claro que sim, Alice. Eu não sou um bebê.

Alice suspirou.

— Certo. Qualquer coisa você liga para o meu celular. Eu não tenho hora para voltar, mas...

— Alice — Edward a interrompeu suavemente. — Divirta-se.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e ajeitou seu vestido ao se levantar.

— É claro. Obrigada. — Ela deslizou suavemente para fora da sala e acenou um tchau para ele. Bella pôde ouvir a porta sendo aberta e fechada instantes depois. Alice não estava mais no apartamento.

Ela respirou fundo e andou até Edward; o barulho de seus pés contra o chão foi o suficiente para que ele levantasse os olhos para encontrar os dela.

— Hey, Bells — ele sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso cansado.

— Hey — Bella sussurrou de volta para ele com um suspiro. Ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá e Edward tombou a sua cabeça no ombro dela. Bella encostou sua cabeça na dele e passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Edward, curvando sua mão para poder fazer um cafuné no cabelo dele, seus dedos murmurando contra as mexas macias do cabelo acobreado.

— Eu odeio deixar você na mão — ele resmungou. — Você provavelmente terá que arrumar outra pessoa para dividir o apartamento. — Um pensamento nublou a mente dele, e Edward teve que se controlar para não falar com amargura. — Talvez você possa dividi-lo com o seu namorado, Marcus.

Bella sorriu um pouco.

— Edward, eu terminei com Marcus há três meses.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Mas eu deveria saber disso. Onde eu estava esse tempo todo que não percebi?

— Há três meses? Bom, você estava participando de um protesto em Toronto, no Canadá. E depois disso você ficou meio ocupado com as... ahn, coisas da faculdade.

— Espera. Era por isso que você estava chorando naquela noite em que eu cheguei de viagem? Porra, como eu não percebi? — Ele sussurrou algo sob a respiração, e Bella conseguiu distinguir pouca coisa, algo como "bastardo miserável", entre as palavras que ele disse. — O que aconteceu?

— Nada demais. Eu apenas descobri que eu e ele não estávamos na mesma página. — Ela não iria contar para Edward que teve que terminar com Marcus porque ele a pediu em casamento; esse não era um assunto para essa conversa. Além do mais, ela ainda não havia superado o quanto Marcus tinha ficado arrasado. Ela ainda gostava dele, mas não estava pronta para dar um passo tão grande desses com apenas 20 anos. — E tá tudo bem. Além disso, eu me sinto extremamente orgulhosa por você querer mudar o mundo com tanta convicção. Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Depois do fato deu gostar de Móveis Coloniais de Acaju tanto quanto você.

— É claro, depois disso.

Mesmo estudando na mesma faculdade, Bella e Edward só vieram a se conhecer depois que os dois trombaram num show da banda Móveis Coloniais de Acaju em Seattle. Essa era uma banda brasileira que estava tocando pela primeira vez na cidade e ela decidiu ir até lá para ver como era o som deles, assim como Edward. Eles se tornaram amigos desde então, e fãs da música que os caras faziam.

— _Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face? / Do you realize we're floating in space? / Do you realize that happiness makes you cry? / Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die? / And instead of saying all of your goodbyes, let them know / You realize that life goes fast / It's hard to make the good things last_ — ele cantou para ela enquanto a encarava. Bella corou quando ele sussurrou o primeiro verso, dizendo que ela tinha o rosto mais lindo do mundo. Aquilo nem de longe era verdade, mas sabia que Edward era gentil o suficiente para fingir que sim.

— _You realize the sun doesn't go down / It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_ — ela continuou, tentando conter um sorriso. Não conseguiu.

— Eu vou sentir _tanto_ a sua falta, Bells. Eu nem posso explicar o quanto.

— Eu vou sentir a sua também — ela murmurou. — Mas os professores nem te deram uma segunda chance? Quer dizer, eles realmente fazem isso, não fazem?

— Eles deram. Eu tinha que fazer um trabalho que estivesse relacionado ao que eu farei na conclusão do meu curso, alguma coisa que estivesse dentro do tema que eu escolhi. Mas eu nunca conseguirei acabar a tempo. É para a semana que vem.

— O que te impede de tentar? — ela perguntou. Bella queria dar um tapa em Edward. Ele tinha uma semana para entregar o maldito trabalho e ele não queria nem ao menos _tentar_. — Porra, Edward, eu achei que a sua situação fosse pior do que isso!

— Não é tão simples, Bella — ele retrucou. — Eu não vou conseguir achar dentro de um final de semana um casal que aceite ser cobaia de um filme pornô.

Bella piscou.

— Como?

— O meu trabalho de conclusão de curso será sobre filmes pornôs. Eu queria mostrar como eles podem ser tão belos quanto uma pintura ou um livro... e se encaixarem sim dentro do quesito _arte_. Então o meu plano era de pegar um casal... duas pessoas que já estivessem entrosadas o suficiente para que não parecesse algo de má qualidade ou falso, e gravá-las fazendo sexo. Eu poderia explorar milhares de ângulos e tudo mais, mas, como eu disse, isso é impossível de acontecer em um intervalo de um final de semana. Eu andei estudando alguns filmes pornôs e eu descobri porque os armadores são os melhores... É porque você sabe que o que está acontecendo ali é real, entende? Não há uma situação, um clima e expressões forçados. Eles estão apenas lá... curtindo o momento. Eu só pensei como isso era lindo e como isso era _Arte_.

Isso explicava agora a quantidade de filme pornôs que tinha no quarto dele, Bella finalmente percebeu. Edward não era um punheteiro tarado como ela pensara uma vez.

— Então você precisa de um casal disposto a ser filmado fazendo sexo? — ela perguntou novamente, tentando encaixar tudo em sua cabeça.

— Sim. Isso.

Uma ideia estava se formando na mente de Bella.

— E o rosto deles aparecer no filme? Isso é algo obrigatório?

Edward franziu o cenho, sem saber onde ela queria chegar com essas perguntas.

— Bom, não. Eu acho que se eu conseguir fazer com que haja algum tipo de ligação entre as duas pessoas sem que apareça o rosto delas... vai ficar tudo bem. Eu só preciso manter uma faísca artística na coisa toda.

— Certo. Então você só precisa arrumar um cara; a mulher você já tem — Bella disse, com uma expressão determinada.

— Bella?

— Eu posso fazer isso por você, Edward. Não é como seu eu nunca tivesse feito sexo casual antes. Minha única preocupação era a de ser reconhecida, mas como você disse que não precisa aparecer o meu rosto... Estou dentro, é isso.

— Você vai fazer parte de um filme pornô por mim?

— Foi isso o que eu disse, não foi? — Ela deu uma risada sem-graça. — Nós só precisamos arrumar um cara. — Ela pensou em chamar Marcus, mas depois percebeu que isso apenas iria feri-lo ainda mais e apagou essa ideia da cabeça. Bella olhou para Edward. — Você tem alguém em mente?

Edward desviou os olhos.

— O meu grande problema mesmo era arrumar uma garota que aceitasse participar disso. Eu posso ser _o cara_.

Bella engoliu seco. Ela ia fazer sexo com o Edward.

— Você tem tudo o que precisa para filmar?

— Sim. Eu tenho quatro câmeras... Não é tão bom quanto eu poder mudar os ângulos o tempo todo de uma forma que a situação toda fique mais artística, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso posicionando-as em ângulos estratégicos.

— E você tem tudo isso pronto para filmar exatamente agora?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Então... eu vou tomar um banho e você pode ajeitar tudo, okay? — Ela começou a se levantar do sofá quando Edward segurou sua mão.

— Bella... — ele sussurrou seu nome. — Obrigado.

Bella se virou para ele e beijou o seu cabelo cobre bagunçado.

— De nada, Edward.

Ela sabia que era uma loucura o que estava fazendo, mas Edward merecia isso. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele. Bella suspirou fundo e abriu a porta do banheiro, implorando interiormente que ela fosse artística o suficiente.

* * *

Edward estava fazendo os últimos ajustes nas câmeras. Ela estava deitada na cama dele, ainda de roupão, para ele ver se nenhuma das câmeras iria pegar o rosto dela. Era estranho estar no quarto dele. Não que ela nunca tivesse entrado naquele cômodo, mas tudo parecia ter uma conotação diferente agora.

— Tudo okay aqui — ele murmurou, indeciso sobre o que fazer em seguida. — As câmeras estão a postos e... gravando.

Bella assentiu e levantou-se da cama, tirando o roupão. Ela virou de costas para Edward e pendurou o roupão na maçaneta da porta. Ela estava um pouco nervosa, por isso comprimiu suas mãos na frente de seu corpo. Engolindo seco, ela virou-se de frente para Edward novamente e foi só então que percebeu que ele havia andado até ela; a distância entre os dois era mínima.

— Edward? — ela fez, vendo que ele a encarava.

— Para você — ele disse, estendendo o seu iPod. Bella ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. — Você me disse uma vez que gostava de ouvir música porque te relaxava quando você ficava nervosa. Eu não quero que essa seja uma situação estressante para você, Bells.

Ela pegou delicadamente o iPod com os fones das mãos dele e colocou-os no seu ouvido, percebendo que já tocava uma música. Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos ao perceber que música era.

— Isso é golpe baixo — ela sussurrou para Edward. Ele sabia que ela era louca por Mumford & Sons.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais dela, afastando o cabelo para trás do ombro.

— Venha — ele a chamou. Bella se deitou rapidamente na cama e Edward a seguiu assim que tirou sua roupa. Ele já estava ficando excitado, mas não era novidade alguma. Ele nunca esperou que tivesse alguma dificuldade em ficar excitado para fazer sexo com Bella. Até porque, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse admitido para ninguém, isso era algo que ele desejava. Ele ainda podia se lembrar das noites em claro que ele passou pensando nela. Ela perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia se masturbado pensando nela. Na sua Bella. Ele provavelmente parecia um grande perdedor batendo uma punheta sozinho no quarto à noite enquanto pensava sobre sua melhor amiga, mas esses eram os únicos momentos em que ele não precisava fingir que não sentia nada por ela. Edward hesitou durante um segundo antes de subir na cama. — Você tem problema com beijos? — ele perguntou.

O volume da música estava baixo o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse. Bella franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Como?

— É aceitável eu te beijar? Na boca? — Ela continuou com o cenho franzido, e isso fez com que ele encolhesse os ombros. — Um beijo pode ser uma coisa íntima demais. Eu só queria saber se você ficaria confortável caso eu te beijasse.

— Edward — Bella começou —, eu estou nua. Agora. Na sua frente. Nós estamos indo fazer um filme pornô. Acredite, não são _beijos_ que farão com que eu fique desconfortável. — Ela riu baixinho, sem achar realmente graça.

Edward teve a decência de corar.

— Me desculpe.

— Não. Está tudo bem. Sério. Eu só... falei demais. Tudo o que eu quis dizer é que beijos estão _okay_. — Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. — Estou um pouco nervosa. Sinto muito.

— Você quer parar? — ele ofereceu.

— Não. Claro que não. Vamos continuar logo com isso — ela suspirou e fechou os olhos suavemente por um segundo.

— Bella? — ele fez. — Se você quiser parar em algum momento é só me dizer, certo?

— Eu sei — ela disse e sorriu para ele; e aquele sorriso fez o coração de Edward palpitar.

Ele não estava muito certo do que fazer ainda, mas sabia que precisava deixá-la relaxada e fazer com que ela entrasse no clima para que tudo desse certo. Ele precisava de Bella aproveitando aquilo e se esquecesse de que estava sendo filmada. Mas, mais que isso, ele realmente queria que Bella _aproveitasse_ o momento com ele. Pra valer. Por isso, quando ele percebeu que ela ainda estava muito focada nas câmeras, Edward correu a sua mão por entre as coxas dela. Bella se encolheu um pouco, surpresa com o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, mas seus olhos estavam brilhantes como nunca. Edward se focou nesses olhos brilhantes e no lábio que ela estava mordendo quando abaixou seu rosto e o colocou entre as pernas dela, afundando-o naquele local.

— _Edward_ — Bella arquejou. — Eu, ahn, eu não acho que...

Aquilo não era uma boa ideia, e Bella sabia. O rosto dele iria aparecer no vídeo. Todo mundo iria saber que era ele. No entanto, sem se importar, ele continuou com o que pretendia.

— Apenas aproveite — ele sussurrou contra a pele da virilha dela. Em seguida, a boca dele foi mais para o lado. Depois de finalmente mordiscar o interior das coxas de Bella e de beijá-las, ele se dirigiu para onde realmente queria estar. Seus lábios tocaram os _lábios_ de Bella e ela gemeu baixinho. Edward sorriu e deslizou sua língua entre eles, separando-os e tocando aquele lugar que fazia as mulheres terem espasmos com sua língua. Bella gemeu o seu nome e o seu coração palpitou mais uma vez. Ela não estava exatamente excitada quando ele a tocou com sua língua pela primeira vez, mas bastaram alguns minutos para que ela começasse com os arrepios e os espasmos e para que os gemidos aumentassem, além dela começar a ficar molhada — e não pela saliva dele.

Edward colocou suas mãos no topo das coxas de Bella enquanto se afundava ainda mais contra ela. Segundos depois ele sentiu uma das mãos de Bella tocando sua mão esquerda, os dedos dela entrelaçando com os seus. A outra mão dela foi para o seu cabelo, puxando o seu rosto para mais perto dela. Ela estava quente e úmida e nada seria melhor que isso. Edward a beijou entre as pernas enquanto sua língua deslizava para dentro dela. Bella fechou os olhos e pediu por mais. Ele lhe deu mais. Sua boca foi mais ágil contra ela e, no instante seguinte, ela desabou contra ele.

A respiração dela acelerou, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e ela revirou os olhos, gemendo suavemente, cheia de vergonha, enquanto apertava a mão de Edward contra a sua e torcia os dedos do pé. Inclusive o quadril de Bella se elevou um pouco, se aproximando ainda mais dele.

Edward observou a cena toda admirado. Ele não conseguiu tirar seus olhos dela por um segundo.

Quando Bella relaxou contra ele, ele beijou o topo da coxa dela, saindo de sua posição. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas pernas dela e pela barriga, fazendo com que ela ficasse deitada de lado. Edward alcançou um preservativo, o colocou, e se encaixou atrás de Bella. Ela ainda estava meio mole e quase sonolenta por causa do orgasmo, e isso só fazia com que ela ficasse mais sexy para ele. Ele beijou sua nuca e seu maxilar, rindo baixinho quando ela resmungou de prazer.

Edward segurou o seu pênis e o guiou para dentro de Bella, deslizando para o interior dela conforme elevava os seus quadris. Assim que sua mão ficou desocupada, Bella a puxou para si. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos dela novamente e, quando ele acariciava o corpo dela, Bella também o fazia. Ambos estavam deslizando as mãos pela barriga e pelos seios dela. Edward fechou os olhos por um segundo, estremecendo de prazer apenas por essa constatação. No instante seguinte, ele se mexeu dentro dela. Aquilo era... o paraíso.

Ele beijou o braço de Bella suavemente, correndo o seu nariz pela pele dela. Uma das pernas de Bella estava jogada por cima das dele, o que fazia com que a câmera que Edward instalara conseguisse pegar exatamente o ponto onde eles estavam _ligados_ sem qualquer dificuldade. Edward descolou o seu corpo um pouco das costas de Bella, fazendo com que ela conseguisse se inclinar um pouco para trás sem mexer os quadris. Isso fazia com que ele tivesse acesso aos seus seios sem que precisassem mudar de posição. A boca de Edward desceu sobre a pele de Bella. Ele beijou-a suavemente enquanto continuava impulsionando seu quadril contra o dela. Quando Bella gemia, ela não sabia se era por causa da boca de Edward em seus seios ou se era pelas penetrações vagarosas que aconteciam, uma seguida da outra. Ela teve que fechar os olhos quando ele mordiscou seu mamilo.

Edward estava tão próximo de Bella que conseguia ouvir a música que ela estava ouvindo agora através dos fones. Era _The Boxer_. Quando a parte preferida de Bella da música da Mumford & Sons soou, ele cantou no ouvido dela.

— _Lie la lie… _— ele continuou, fazendo com que Bella quisesse inclinar sua cabeça para alcançar a boca de Edward. Ele previu suas intenções e seus lábios correram até os dela. Ele sorriu por entre o beijo ao sentir o gosto de caramelo, o sabor da bala preferida de Bella. Seu beijo escorregou até os seios dela novamente e sua mão, que não estava mais enroscada na de Bella, sussurrou contra a pele dela, fazendo o caminho desde o joelho dela, passando pelas coxas, e escorrendo até o ponto onde dos dois estavam juntos. Edward contornou o clitóris de Bella com o seu indicador e com o dedo médio, e ela gemeu. Sua língua ainda estava vibrando contra o mamilo de Bella.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou baixinho, com medo que as câmeras capitassem o nome dele.

Edward soprou por cima do mamilo de Bella, úmido graças a sua saliva, e procurou os olhos dela, ansioso pelo que iria encontrar. O que ele encontrou ali o fez sorrir. Não havia preocupação, nem dúvida ou hesitação. Bella estava ali com ele porque queria e se encontrava completamente à vontade. Seus dedos pararam o movimento e correram por cima da pele da barriga de Bella até encontrarem o outro seio dela. Eles o massagearam suavemente, assim como sua boca tinha feito com o outro. Os dedos de Edward estavam úmidos, não da saliva dele, mas _dela_, só que Bella não se incomodou.

— _Bella._ — Bella olhou para cima ao ouvir Edward falando o seu nome. — Você pode, por favor, chamar o meu nome? — ele pediu, repentina e completamente tímido. — Alto.

— Mas eu pensei... — ela começou, sussurrando. — As câmeras podem pegar essa parte.

— Acredite, eu não me importo. Já filmaram o meu rosto, portanto o meu nome vai ser... — Ele cortou a frase ao meio. — Só... por favor?

Ela percebeu que de alguma forma aquilo era importante para ele. Então, quando a vontade de chamar pelo nome de Edward veio, ela não a reprimiu. Bella chamou por ele, e percebeu que Edward realmente gostava disso; seus beijos ficavam mais intensos e o quadril dele se agitava mais contra o seu ao ouvi-la dizendo o seu nome. Suas mãos nunca deixavam o corpo dela... ele acariciava seus seios, suas coxas, sua barriga e aquele lugar no meio de suas pernas, bem próximo a onde eles estavam conectados, que a fazia gemer mais alto e mais forte, apesar de ainda um pouco envergonhada.

Quando Edward quis mudar a posição, ele a tocou gentilmente, suas mãos sempre suaves. Bella ficou com as costas completamente coladas contra o colchão enquanto Edward estava de joelhos na sua frente. Ele sorriu quando a encarou e Bella corou um pouco ao vê-lo daquele jeito, tão desinibido e despreocupado, cheio de prazer e divertimento... e excitado, além de completamente aberto a ela na sua frente. Ela mordeu o lábio porque não conseguiu deixar de encarar sua ereção corada, envolta pelo látex do preservativo. Edward seguiu o seu olhar e viu o que ela encarava e, então, levou seus dedos entre as pernas dela, contornando o clitóris de Bella mais uma vez. Ele começou com círculos lentos e em seguida a velocidade deles aumentou. Seus dois dedos escorregaram para dentro dela enquanto o dedão continuava massageando o clitóris de Bella. Ela estava tão quente e úmida quanto antes. Ele agitou seus dedos contra ela, ouvindo-a e _vendo-a_ gemer. Ele sentiu uma fisgada em sua virilha. Ele podia ver como os olhos dela ameaçavam revirar cada vez que ele aumentava a pressão contra o clitóris dela e também quando seus dedos faziam um movimento certo no interior de Bella.

Vagarosamente, Edward apoiou sua mão livre contra o colchão e inclinou seu corpo contra o dela, beijando o umbigo de Bella e subindo os beijos até que alcançou seus lábios. Sua língua ainda estava com o gosto dela e Bella não deixou isso passar despercebido. Ela sussurrou o nome de Edward por entre o beijo e escorregou suas mãos pelas costas dele, e, quando elas chegaram mais embaixo, Bella apertou a bunda de Edward, fazendo com que ele risse de surpresa.

Edward então aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do dela e seus dedos foram substituídos por seu pênis. Bella gemeu contra a boca dele ao sentir um impulso suave de Edward conforme ele entrava nela novamente. Bella contornou os quadris de Edward com as suas pernas, ajudando-o nos impulsos. Ele não estava mais sobre os seus joelhos, mas sim completamente deitado sobre ela, certificando-se de conseguir sustentar a maior parte de seu peso em seus braços para não deixá-la sem ar. Mas Bella gostava do peso dele contra o seu corpo; era quase reconfortante.

Enquanto impulsionava contra ela, Edward aproveitou essa nova posição para beijar o pescoço de Bella e sua boca. Bella inclinou sua cabeça para trás para dar livre acesso ao seu maxilar para ele. Agora, quando Edward a penetrava, ela conseguia sentir o vai-e-vem com todo o seu corpo. A barriga dele deslizava contra a sua e os beijos dele deslizavam contra a sua pele. O quadril dele deslizava contra o seu e também contra as suas pernas. Os tornozelos dela estavam cruzados atrás dele.

Edward sentiu uma onda de prazer vindo até ele e apertou os olhos.

— Bells... — ele sussurrou para ela — eu vou gozar.

Bella entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Edward era gentil demais para gozar antes dela. Ele só estava explicando o porquê iria enfiar sua mão bruscamente entre os corpos dos dois, buscando quase que sofregamente por aquela região entre as pernas dela... Bella apertou-se ainda mais contra ele quando os movimentos começaram a aumentar — tanto o do quadril dele contra o dela como o dos dedos dele contra seu clitóris. Ela apertou os olhos e chamou pelo nome dele. Edward estava com a sua cabeça enfiada no buraco do ombro de Bella e isso fazia com que eles estivessem num meio abraço. Ela completou o abraço passando um de seus braços pelas costas dele enquanto o outro segurava e abraçava a cabeça de Edward contra o pescoço dela, seus dedos embrenhados na confusão que era o cabelo dele.

— _Edwaaard... _— ela gemeu, e então veio. Seus músculos interiores se comprimiram em volta do pênis dele e isso foi suficiente para levar Edward ao seu limite. Ele gozou em seguida, sussurrando o nome dela repetidas fezes no seu ouvido, em um tom quase febril. _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..._

Ele continuou os movimentos até que estivesse relaxado demais para fazer isso. Ambos estavam moles e, quando Edward se apoiou em seus cotovelos para poder encarar Bella e ela foi obrigada a afrouxar o abraço um pouco, ambos começaram a rir. Ele deslizou o seu nariz contra o dela e percebeu que eles riram tanto que algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Bella. Edward saiu de dentro dela e isso fez com que o acesso de risadas diminuísse. Ele se sentou na cama e olhou para ela do mesmo jeito que Marcus a olhava quando eles tinham acabado de fazer amor. Pensar em Marcus fez com que Bella ficasse repentinamente desconfortável.

Sem perceber isso, Edward deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

— Já volto — ele disse.

Bella o viu sumindo pela porta do banheiro, e quando ele voltou já estava sem o preservativo, mas ainda nu.

Ela desviou os olhos, envergonhada. Aparentemente vê-lo assim envolvia um grau de intimidade ainda maior do que vê-lo com uma ereção.

Edward desligou as câmeras, e, quando ela percebeu, ele estava ajoelhado a sua frente enquanto ela ainda estava sentada na cama.

— Obrigado, Bella — ele murmurou. — Muito, muito obrigado.

Ele a puxou para um abraço e o desconforto se foi.

* * *

Bella tinha acabado de chegar da faculdade e estava mais exausta do que ela poderia imaginar. Hoje o dia tinha sido cansativo. Então, quando ela deitou na sua cama, foi uma surpresa ainda ter energias para ver o que era aquele bilhete no seu criado-mudo, junto com um DVD.

Ela rapidamente reconheceu a caligrafia de Edward.

_Eu nem sei como agradecer. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que ainda estamos dividindo um apartamento e que você me deu um A+.  
Eu não teria conseguido sem você, Bells. Muito obrigado._

Então, agora no DVD, estava escrito _Com amor, Edward_.

Curiosa, mas já imaginando o que poderia ser, Bella colocou o DVD no aparelho e ligou a televisão. Ela já imaginava o que poderia ser, mas nunca imaginou _como_ poderia ser. Assim que ela apertou play, a imagem que apareceu ali foi a de um cara e uma mulher. O ângulo que Edward posicionara a câmera capitou perfeitamente uma gota de suor que escorreu pela perna dela enquanto ele estava com sua cabeça entre as coxas dela. O cabelo cobre de Edward era o plano de fundo e o jeito como o corpo dela se rendia a ele e os sons... era tudo muito poético.

Ela correu um pouco e viu quando Edward deslizou para dentro dela, o modo como a câmera focou bem nesse momento em especial e depois voltou a pegar o corpo deles de longe, agora por completo. Ela observou as mãos de Edward a tocando e, nesse momento em que assistia ao vídeo, sendo apenas uma espectadora, podia ver como elas eram quase como um sussurro sobre sua pele. Às vezes via-se que ela e Edward conversavam, mas não se entendia o que. Na verdade, os sussurros pareciam coisas que namorados fariam. Quando a imagem se fechou novamente onde eles estavam ligados, Bella corou um pouco ao ver que ela pegou até a mancha de nascença que havia no topo de seu quadril.

— Ai meu Deus, Bella! — Bella se assustou ao ouvir Alice, já dentro de seu quarto, gritando.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Bella pausou o vídeo e a encarou.

— Alice...

— Ai meu Deus! — ela repetiu, encarando o rosto de seu primo pela televisão. — O Edward fez um filme pornô! — Alice estava sem reação agora. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca estava aberta. Mas então algo pareceu estalar dentro de sua cabeça. Ela encarou o casal na tela e apertou os olhos. — Jesus, Bella, você... Eu conheço essa mancha de nascença. Então...

Alice se aproximou de Bella, e, antes que Bella pudesse reagir, Alice abaixou a calça de Bella o suficiente para ver a mancha.

— _Vocês_ fizeram um filme pornô — ela murmurou, estupefata. — Vocês fizeram um filme pornô, caralho! — Bella tentou falar, mas Alice a cortou. — E nem venha me dizer que isso é algo caseiro porque eu reconheço vídeos caseiros e esse aqui tem muita qualidade para ser um!

— Foi um trabalho para a faculdade, Alice — Bella disse. — Era isso ou o seu primo perderia a bolsa. Nós não viramos atores pornôs ou algo do tipo. Foi, sobretudo... _acadêmico_. Nós não ganhamos dinheiro nem nada do tipo.

— Não é com isso que eu estou preocupada, Bella, pelo amor de Deus... Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem; já são maiores de idade, donos de seus corpos e tudo mais. Mas isso é um filme _pornô_... E se meus tios descobrirem? Eu te garanto que eles farão algo bem mais drástico do que mandar o Edward voltar para o Alasca. — Ela se sentou ao lado de Bella na cama e apoiou seu rosto nas mãos. — Meu primo está fodido.

Foi aí que Bella começou a ficar preocupada. E se Alice estivesse certa? E se no fim das contas, e apesar de todos os esforços, Edward tivesse que voltar para o Alasca?

Então, como se hoje fosse o dia perfeito para ter uma reunião no quarto de Bella, Edward passou pela porta com um buque de girassóis e todo sorridente. Mas seu sorriso morreu assim que ele viu Alice do lado de Bella e o que as duas estavam assistindo. Isso só podia significar...

— Meninas? — ele perguntou, esperançoso que tudo aquilo tivesse uma explicação melhor do que a que ele estava imaginando.

— O que você fez, seu idiota?! — Alice perguntou. — Seus pais vão te matar, Edward! Eles vão te mandar de volta para o Alasca e você nunca mais vai ver a Bella. Igual a antes. Além disso, eles possivelmente a odiarão depois disso. Você a meteu em um filme pornô com você! É assim que você mostra a garota que você a ama? Porra!

O coração de Bella começou a martelar em seu peito. A penúltima frase de Alice latejou sua cabeça. _É assim que você mostra a garota que você a ama? _A ama. Edward... a amava?

— Edwa-ard? — Bella fez, e sua voz tremeu. Sua garganta estava apertada como nunca antes e ela estava com medo.

Alice arregalou os olhos, percebendo que falara demais.

— Dê o fora daqui — Edward disse para ela. Quando ela hesitou, ele foi bem enfático. — _Já_, Alice.

Assim que Alice passou pela porta, ele a fechou. Ele respirou fundo, angustiado, e encarou Bella. Seus olhos desceram para o buque que ele segurava então.

— Edward? — ela o chamou.

— São para você — ele disse, estendendo as flores. — Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas como eu já comprei...

Bella pegou as flores da mão dele.

— São lindas.

— Eu escolhi girassóis porque achei que eles te fariam se lembrar de Phoenix. Sei que você sente saudades de quando morava com a sua mãe. E tem as cores que você gosta... amarelo e marrom. São cores que te fazem pensar em calor e eu sei que isso é importante pra você, então...

Bella assentiu, soltando um pequeno sorriso.

— Edward, sobre o que a Alice disse...

— Eu não estou indo para o Alasca, Bella. Minha prima sempre tira conclusões precipitadas antes de saber dos fatos, mas eu não estou indo para o Alasca. Meu professor prometeu que o vídeo seria sigiloso e que só o assistiria quem fosse realmente necessário para a aprovação da minha nota final. Talvez depois mais gente veja porque eu o usarei no meu trabalho de conclusão de curso, mas ele não cairá na internet. Eu te prometo. E se cair e acontecer dos meus pais verem... eu sou maior de idade, tenho uma bolsa na faculdade e eu tenho um emprego também. — Ele não conseguiu prender um sorriso. — Uma das organizadoras de uma das ONGs em que eu trabalho me ofereceu um emprego e um salário fixo. Não é muito, mas vai ajudar. Eu posso me sustentar se meus pais se recusarem a me ajudar. E isso são apenas possibilidades, Bella. Nada disso é certo porque meus pais ainda não sabem do vídeo e provavelmente nunca saberão.

Bella assentiu quando ele terminou o monólogo. Então ela olhou para o seu colo e entrelaçou seus dedos, nervosa.

— Eu estava me referindo à outra parte — ela murmurou. — Sobre você... me amar? — Sua frase teve som de pergunta. — Você me _ama_, Edward?

Edward desviou o olhar por um segundo.

— Eu sei que amor é uma palavra muito forte, mas... sim. — Ele suspirou. — As flores... elas tinham a ver com isso. Eu estava planejando me declarar para você hoje como um adolescente bobo. — Ele deu um sorriso sem-graça e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. — Eu sei que você acabou de sair de um relacionamento e vou entender se você quiser um pouco mais de tempo para entrar em outro, Bella, mas... Sim, eu te amo. E eu estou feliz que você finalmente saiba disso.

Então, quando Bella começou a chorar, Edward a puxou para um abraço. E ele fez o que sempre fazia. Quando Edward estava indeciso sobre o que fazer, ele respondia com música.

— _Não, não chora que eu choro também / Me abraça e desfaz o que não faz bem / Eu sei esse choro tem razão; é nascente que vem e lava o coração / Não posso te ver chorar, sou afluente do seu olhar / Deixa a correnteza levar a tristeza pro mar / Não, não chora que eu choro também_ — ele cantou para Bella.

— Eu não estou chorando de tristeza — Bella chorou e riu. — Eu não sei... acho que é TPM. Meus hormônios estão meio loucos nesses dias. Mas, Edward, eu também gosto muito de você. Eu te amo também. E eu já disse que usar Móveis Coloniais de Acaju contra mim é covardia.

Edward riu a abraçou mais contra o seu peito.

— Eu precisava de algo para usar ao meu favor. Pelo menos funcionou. — Ele beijou as lágrimas de Bella e em seguida o seu nariz e depois os lábios. — Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. Você aceita ser monogâmica comigo?

Bella riu. Porque ele se lembrou de que ela achava uma besteira rotular relacionamentos e que a única coisa que importava era definir se um relacionamento era monogâmico ou aberto para as pessoas envolvidas não enganarem a si mesmas nesse quesito. Até porque a monogamia não interferia na seriedade de um relacionamento. Ela conhecia um casal que havia se casado no civil e não era monogâmico. De qualquer forma, mesmo conhecendo o poliamor e o respeitando, Bella ainda era adepta a monogamia. E ver Edward a pedindo em namoro dessa forma... ela não tinha palavras.

— Sim — ela riu. — Claro que sim, Edward!

Ele a puxou para um outro beijo.

— Finalmente, porra! — Eles ouviram Alice gritar do outro lado da porta. — Imaginei que o Edward teria um ataque-cardíaco antes de finalmente criar coragem e cuspir essas palavras pra fora. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — E, garotos, só pra constar... eu tenho que sair agora. O apartamento está _livre_.

Bella riu porque Alice era tudo, menos sutil.

— Às vezes — Edward murmurou — eu tenho que admitir que o senso intrometido de minha prima inconveniente vem a calhar.

Ele viu Bella sorrir para ele enquanto o puxava para cima dela na cama.

— Eu te amo, Edward — ela repetiu enquanto ele beijava o seu pescoço.

— Eu também te amo, Bells. Para sempre.

Bella o ajudou a tirar a blusa e, antes que ele conseguisse tirar a dela, ela o parou. Edward a encarou, em dúvida.

— Espera — ela ofegou. — Eu tenho uma pergunta antes. — Quando Edward ficou mudo, esperando a pergunta, ela finalmente a pôs para fora. — Eu posso ficar por cima dessa vez?

Sem se conter, Edward riu. E voltou a beijá-la. E a ajudar a tirar sua roupa.

E é claro que, dessa vez, Bella ficou por cima assim como ela queria. Ele não teria coragem de negar um pedido dela. Até porque... Edward estava curioso para saber como a sua companheira monogâmica parecia nessa posição.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
